Happy Birthday, Bel!
by LuckyStarWitch
Summary: On one fine day, Fran decides to terrorize Varia's HQ with apples...but what are his true intentions in doing so? Set a few months after Fran joins Varia. 26Bel Oneshot.  Dedicated to our beloved prince, Bel!


Title: Happy Birthday, Bel

Pairings: 26Bel (Fran X Belphegor)

Rated for the slightly steamy scene…

The only thing that belongs to me is this fanfiction and the apples =w=

~_Happy Birthday_~

*Before you read this story, I want to clarify that when Fran talks about himself, he uses "me" instead of "I"…It's not a mistake, I did it on purpose…

e.g. He uses "Me kissed Bel-senpai" instead of "I kissed Bel-senpai"

That's actually the way he speaks in the anime, seriously…

~_Happy Birthday_~

* * *

><p>It was another quiet and peaceful day at the Varia headquarters…<p>

…..well, as quiet and peaceful as you can get when a whole group of loud-mouthed and bloodthirsty people are rampaging around the place that is…

It's been a few months since he officially entered the Varia Assassination Squad and Fran was currently wandering through the empty hallways inside the Varia mansion…with a plate of apples supported on his right hand searching for his first victim.

"VOOIIIII! What are you doing there Fran?"

Ah, it's vice-commander Squalo, or as secretly dubbed by Fran, Boss's bitch.

Perfect. His first victim has just come dancing onto his palms.

"Oh, it's the feminine vice-commander! What are you doing here all alone? You might get yourself raped by all the rough men wandering through these halls if you aren't careful you know?"

A huge vein popped visibly in Squalo's forehead.

"VOOOOO-" And with a skilled toss of Fran's hand, a shiny red apple lodged itself inside Squalo's thoat though his widely opened mouth, successfully cutting off the silver head's train of shouts (and his breathing system) and also surprising him into (temporary) silence.

"Good luck getting that out of your mouth,_ feminine_ vice-commander~" Fran sang before he walked away before suddenly stopping in his tracks.

"Ah yes, me forgot to mention. If you get the apple juice into of your system in 30 seconds, you'll have to wear an apple hat like the one I used to wear for the rest of the day. Do your best in pulling it out, vice-commander~"

And he wandered away in search for his second victim.

'_Ah!_'

Stopping in his tracks again, he turned around to look at a gasping Squalo's face which was slowly turning red from the lack of oxygen.

"Me forgot! It also inflates by the hour so if you can't get the hat off by 5 hours, it'll explode. With your head."

And he promptly walked away, spotting his next prey in the hallway.

'_This is fun. Me never thought it was going to be this fun when Verde asked me to help him on his experiments._'

~_Happy Birthday_~

After a few hours of terrorizing Varia's headquarters with Verde's experimental apples and their juices, Fran went in search of his last victim with his last apple at hand.

Unlike the rest of the apples that Fran had used, this apple was special and not just because it was a yellowish green shade instead of a deep red like the others, oh no.

It was its properties that made it so different from the others.

This innocent little green apple wasn't an experimental object of prank used to invoke feelings of anger and embarrassment from others like the other red apples had been. On the contrary, it was actually the product of a very successful experiment conducted by Verde sometimes ago when he had been interested in the bodily reactions of human beings.

Verde had only agreed to give Fran one because of his persistence on having of those green apples, saying that that was Fran's payment for helping the Lightning Arcobaleno in conducting his research and that there would be no next time.

'_Such a cheapskate…_'

As he was daydreaming, a hand swooped down and swiped the green apple from his hand.

"Shishishi...The prince heard that you have turned nearly half of the Varia Squad into apple-heads like you," the blond chuckled as he twirled the apple in his hands.

Found him.

"Senpai, how can you be a prince if you are so poor that you need to steal you hungry kouhai's snack?"

"Shut up!" Belphegor snapped, "It's not like you could eat this apple anyway because that would be cannibalism shishishi…" and he took a bite out of the green apple.

"I'll prove to you that I can finish this whole apple without exploding my head off, peasant frog~" Belphegor teased his junior and took another bite out of the delicious apple.

"Looks like I have beaten your challenge," Belphegor smirked as took yet another bite out of the juicy, green apple. No sign of anything red trapping his blond locks in its hold yet.

'_Got him_,' Fran inwardly smirked under his mask of indifference as he watched Belphegor crunch away at the green apple, intent on proving his superior intelligence by being able to take the hat off before the time limit.

Actually, Belphegor had only intended to take a bite out of the apple and win the challenge to spite his kouhai, but the red apple hat had yet to appear and as he bit into the crispy juiciness of the apple, he found that he couldn't bring himself to stop. The apple tasted too good, so good that it was almost unnatural.

_Why isn't the frog complaining yet?_

As soon as his brain registered this fact, Belphegor knew that he had fallen victim to one of Fran's devious pranks. There was just no way that the little frog would stand by and let him eat his snack without a word of complaint…unless it had all been a part of his devillish plans.

'_This apple is different from the other ones!_'

Belphegor realized with a start. It must have another side-effect other than the explosive apple hat.

'_Shit…that stupid froggy tricked me!_'

As soon as he swallowed the last bit of apple into his throat, he threw the apple core at Fran and pointed an accusing finger at the younger boy.

"You little peasant! What did you make me eat?" Belphegor yelled as he swiped the access apple juice away from his lips with the back of his gloved hands.

"Oh? Me didn't make you eat anything at all, Bel-senpai. Aren't you the one who stole my snack away and ate it without my permission?" Fran taunted.

"You-"

A sudden flash of heat coursed through Belphegor's body, effectively surprising him into silence.

'Wh-what's this feeling?'

Slowly, his body grew hotter and hotter until it was nearly unbearable. He lean his body against the cold marble wall as his knees started to buckle and give way under him.

Has the little froggy finally become fed up of being ambushed by him with his silver knives and has decided to finish him off?

"D-did you poison this apple, you little frog?" Belphegor gritted out as his breathing became uneven. He tried to reach for his knives but his hands refused to listen to his commands.

"Me did no such thing, senpai…It just so happens that the apple you just ate was drugged that's all..." Fran replied as he walked towards the blond and bent his body slightly so that he could be face to face with the drugged man.

"Y-you!" Belphegor lunged at Fran and successfully tackled him onto the floor under his heated body.

But of course, in the state he was in, there was no way he could deal any real damage to the genius illusionist.

"Don't worry senpai," Fran said as he grabbed Belphegor's chin and looked into his eyes through the long blond bangs.

The younger boy lean into the elder's ear and whispered huskily, "Me knows just the cure for your drugged up state senpai, so be thankful ne~"

He breathed onto the ear and bit it before pushing the both of them back up onto a sitting position.

By now, Belphegor was already too incoherent to understand what was happening, let alone push Fran away.

Besides, the little stunt the little froggy just pulled felt nice and he did say he knew the antidote to this little predicament…

And so, Belphegor decided to let Fran do as his pleases.

~_Happy Birthday_~

"Nggh…" The next thing Belphegor knew, he was lying on Fran's bed with his clothes askew and the latter was on top of him, stripping himself of his own Varia uniform.

"Senpai, are you still hot? Even though me has taken off all your clothes?" Fran asked as he caressed the flushed cheeks of the blond lying beneath him.

"What are you doing, peasant?" Belphegor asked as he breathed out hot puffs of air.

"Last time me checked, blindness wasn't a side-effect of the drug, senpai. Or maybe, senpai you're so weak that your frail body couldn't stand the heat so you went blind on you own?" Fran jabbed as he took of his last article of clothing and discarded it somewhere in the corner.

Belphegor gritted his teeth in anger, "You-"

"Two naked men lying on a bed," the young illusionist huskily interjected, "What do you think me is going to do?" he asked as he caressed the blonde's face and let his hands slide lower and lower until he reached his nipples.

Belphegor moaned as Fran teased his right nipple in between his skilled fingers, pinching and twisting it until it became hard.

"Look senpai, you're nipples are so hard already even though me has barely done anything…" Fran whispered lowly, a sound that sent shivers down Belphegor's spine and made blood rush in between his spread legs.

Fran proceeded to slide down take the other pink nipple in between his lips, teasing the hard nub in between his teeth.

"Oh? Does senpai like it when me does this?" the younger one said teasingly, a smirk evident in his voice.

"Nggh…ahh…You're not bad this…nngh... at this aren't you?" Belphegor managed to breathe out in between his moans, managing a little smirk of his own.

"Me will take that as a yes then, senpai," Fran murmured as he released the captive nipple from his lips and blew air onto it, making Belphegor shiver at the excitement. As he continued to lick the nipple, he used his hand to flick the other nipple. Lightly rubbing the darker patch of skin around the nub before thumbing it roughly, playing with it.

"Does senpai's other nipple want some loving from my mouth too?" It wasn't visible but it was clearly audible, the smirk hidden under the younger boy's teasing words.

Belphegor could only moan in reply.

Despite being a genius, the heat inside his body had destroyed his ability to comprehend sentences and had subdued him into a moaning mess.

Fran gave the nipple under him one last flick of the tongue before he went on to tease the other nipple. His hands roamed freely around his senpai's body; feeling his body; groping, massaging and pinching. Sliding down and back up, to the smooth back and wandering down to his thighs; memorizing every curve, every scar. Every move of his skilled hands made Belphegor drown further in a sea of pleasure.

"Ah…ahh! M-more…" Bel moaned as he placed his hands on top of the messy green locks, pulling the younger boy closer.

Slowly, Fran released the erect nipple and trailed little butterfly kisses along the blonde prince's lithe body. Up his chest, along his collar bones, up the side of his neck, along his perfect jaw lines, not forgetting to give his right ear a little nip before stopping right in front of those enticing pink lips.

"Senpai…" Fran growled lowly as he used his thumb to gently rub his lover's bottom lip, savoring the soft texture. Gazing into half-lidded eyes that were burning with desire, Fran closed his eyes and destroyed the last distance between their lips.

As their lips collided, tongues began to move together in a passionate dance of hot desire, fuelled even more by the illicit moans rumbling in their throats, stopping occasionally only to take in a few lungsful of air before meshing their swollen lips together again.

Slowly as the burning heat of their bodies grew more and more unbearable, the dance of passion escalated into a battle for dominance; their tongues dueling for the lead.

Despite his weakened state, Belphegor still managed to win and slipped his tongue into Fran's hot cavern, running it across the rows of white teeth before going back to play with Fran's tongue.

While their tongues were engaging in another fight for dominance, their hands were also kept busy roaming the other's body. They touched, fondled and teased each other, feeding the flames of passion that was burning between them and inside their heated bodies.

Belphegor was once again taken by surprise, breaking off the kiss with a loud gasp, as Fran grabbed his cock and started to rub the leaking tip.

"Nnn…aah!..nngh!...Th-there..aah!" the blond moaned as Fran rubbed his sensitive tip roughly with the calloused pad of his thumb.

"Senpai…you like it when I do this don't you?" Fran said between heavy breaths as he continued to play with the blond assassin's hard arousal.

The illusionist then latched his lips back onto his lover's wet lips before moving down slowly, leaving a trail of hot kisses in his wake. When he reached the dusty pink nipples he had teased not too long ago, he paused on his journey southwards and kissed each of the hard nubs before continuing to tease his way down the flushed body beneath him.

When he reached Bel's crotch area, he nuzzled the dark blonde hair and kissed the base of Bel's cock before trailing his tongue along the hot length in his hands, making Bel jerk in surprise; his hands tightening their grip on the younger's shoulders.

"You tip is so red already, senpai. So naughty…Do you want to cum now?" Fran said as he used his index finger to rub at the swollen tip, causing more precum to leak out.

Encouraged by Belphegor's heated moans, Fran then proceeded to kiss the swollen tip before he encased it with his mouth.

Gently, the younger boy sucked and nipped at the tip before he slowly took more of the hot erection into his mouth. When he had already taken the whole of Belphegor into his mouth, he slowly made his way back up to the tip again, dragging his teeth along the throbbing vein. The skilled illusionist then swirled his tongue around the tip before he released the hot length with an audible 'pop' sound.

Another wave of pleasure coursed through Belphegor's body and he fisted his hands in the green hair of the younger boy, tugging at it slightly.

"Senpai, did you just become bigger?" Fran asked, holding the blond's cock with his hand, feeling it throb in excitement as more blood rushed into it. Reaching under the length, the young illusionist grab Belphegor's balls and played with them in his palms; rubbing them together and massaging them.

Bel arched his back as more sounds of pleasure and excitement slipped out of his mouth.

Lowering his lips, Fran kissed Bel's sacs before he trailed his wet tongue back up the pulsing length. He briefly used his nails to scrape across the sensitive skin before taking Bel into his mouth again, sucking harder.

Loud moans and soft pants filled the room as Fran continued to fill his senpai with hot pleasure. His talented tongue licked at the thick length and lapped at the pearly-white precum, making Belphegor writhe and squirm under his touch.

When he had fully deep throated Bel's length, Fran started to moan, the little vibrations that ran across the hot vein drove the prince mad with pleasure.

The blond assassin felt himself being driven closer to the edge as the illusionist's throat relaxed and contracted around, giving him a heavenly massage of sorts.

As Fran scrapped his teeth along the sensitive skin of the length again, the Belphegor finally lost it and arched his back as came into his kouhai's hot cavern in long, thick spurts, moaning incoherent words loudly.

Just as he was coming down from his high, he witnessed the sight of Fran swallowing and licking up every last drop of his seminal fluid. The illusionist's pink tongue lapped at the tip of his spent cock, licking up any excess cum before he brought his hands up and licked at the cum that spilled into his hands.

Licking his lips slowly in a sensuous fashion, Fran looked into Belphegor's eyes and growled out a low "Gojusousama deshita, senpai…*" his green eyes half-lidded, strong gaze burning intensely.

The image and sound was erotic enough to make Bel's cock twitch in desire.

"You still want some more, senpai?" Fran asked mockingly, "How slutty…are you still in heat?"

"Ngh..wh-what? In heat? The prince is not an animal you stupid frog! How can I be in heat?" Bel snapped, peeved at being compared to an animal.

Apparently to the prideful prince, being compared to an animal was worse than being called a slut.

"Well, the green apple you ate just now is actually drugged with a sort of substance that makes humans go in heat," Fran replied back nonchalantly as he climbed back up and draped his body on top of Belphegor, arms circling around the young blond's slim neck.

Leaning in for a kiss, Fran quietly whispered: "And also because you're as horny as an animal in heat…"

And before Belphegor could say anything, he shoved his tongue into his mouth, effectively shutting him up and turning him on. It wasn't like the killer prince could put up much of a resistance for long anyway, what with a hot tongue lapping at the insides of his mouth. The heat his body was feeling wasn't exactly helping him either.

Before long, all thoughts were thrown out of the window as Belphegor once again, began to melt under his kouhai's skilled touches. His genius brain turned to mush long ago under the heat shared between their bodies.

Pulling away a little to gasp for breath, Fran looked into Bel's eyes, "Are you feeling hot again senpai?" he panted as his hands groped his senpai's growing erection, his voice low and husky with sexual excitement.

"Don't worry…I'll relief you from it," he whispered huskily before leaning down to smash their lips together again.

His words lingered in between their hot breaths, a silent promise of a sleepless night and some sore asses tomorrow.

~_Happy Birthday_~

That night, as Fran laid his head on the pillow beside Belphegor, green and blonde locks tangled together in between them like their limbs covered under the warm blanket, he stared into the blond's barely visible eyes until the latter couldn't stand his burning stare anymore and grumbled out a:

"What?"

"Nothing…" came the monotonous reply.

Bel sighed.

"….Just wanted tell you happy birthday, senpai…"The younger murmured before he closed his green eyes and turned away, back facing Belphegor so that the latter would not be able to witness the tint of pink dusting his pale cheeks and the slight twitch of his thin lips, hinting a small satisfactory smile.

Belphegor, on the other hand, just widened his eyes a fraction in surprise. He hadn't really thought that anyone would have cared to remember his birthday. Well, considering the line of work he was in, feelings such as consideration don't really come by often.

So the small flicker of warmth he felt when Fran had wished him happy birthday had took him by surprise, as he was not used to such feelings.

What was this feeling? Is this excitement? No…excitement doesn't feel like this.

_….Was it perhaps…happiness, then?_

But he was happy when he was killing people.

The feeling of excitement as blood splattered onto his face and stained his clothes, the metallic scent of blood in the air pumping adrenaline into his blood system, the feeling of satisfaction after seeing the bodies he had carved the seal of death onto…He was positive that that had been his happiness.

But that feeling just wasn't the same as what he was feeling now.

He felt a lot calmer now than when he was drenched in blood. True, there was this tiny bit of excitement beating inside his heart but it was tamer and softer. Instead of making his blood pump faster with adrenaline, the blond prince felt as if his heart had swelled up. It wasn't a painful feeling…rather, it felt quite nice.

It was like feelings of relief were flooding his heart and his once barricaded heart had cracked open, even if it's just a little.

Maybe…just maybe…Belphegor had finally gotten to know the true taste of happiness after so many years of living in a dark and twisted world…

'_Ah…the little froggy has gotten me good this time…_'

He chuckled a little before glomping Fran's little frame like he would a teddy bear. Burying his nose into the mint-shaded locks, the blond prince closed his eyes and drifted off into dreamland with a small smile resting on his lips.

'_Thank you, Fran…_'

-Fin-

* * *

><p>* "Goujusouma deshita, senpai," = It means "Thanks for the meal, senpai" in Japanese. I thought it sounded sexier in Japanese so…yeah…=w=b<p>

OMG! I'm going to cry…TTATT…This was so fucking hard to write because I've never really written a story where both of the characters have little to no feelings before.

I did my best to keep the both of them as in character as possible but...OTL...

And Fran! I love that little guy but it's just too hard to write a steamy sex scene when he has like no facial expression at all!

And speaking about steamy sex scenes…I'm sorry I left all of you hanging at the smut scene…OTL…

I had originally intended to write the scene where they had sex but it's already 2am over here at my place and I'm too freaking tired to continue writing so I'll just leave it at that…

And since this is my first time writing any real smut, I'm having a really hard time here trying to make it steamy….so yeah…=w=;;;…

Sorry…OTL…

And I have read and re-read the whole thing again to check for the grammar mistakes but I guess there might be a few slip-ups since my brain is in haywire now so please do tell me if there are any mistakes I made…

Thank you…m(_ _)m

_And Happy Birthday to you, Bel! \(n w n)/_

Also please Read and Review! (^ o ^)


End file.
